


[授权翻译]血浓于水/Blood Is Thicker Than Water

by kiy900



Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiy900/pseuds/kiy900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A translation of Blood Is Thicker Than Water by WolviexSabes.</p><p>剑齿虎的想法。</p><p>旧翻译搬运。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]血浓于水/Blood Is Thicker Than Water

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blood Is Thicker then Water](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/159425) by WolviexSabes. 



> Years ago WolviexSabes gave me the permission to translate this beautiful fic, and now I decided to post it on AO3 to archive it. I'm truly thankful that WolviexSabes allowed me to have this honor to translate it into Chinese!
> 
> 多年前WolviexSabes授权给我翻译这篇的同人，现在我打算放上AO3存档。我真的十分感激WolviexSabes让我有此殊荣将这篇文翻译为中文！
> 
> 鉴于翻译于多年前，相信还有许多不足之处，但是实在抽不出空重新修整了，望大家体谅。

他父亲总是告诉他，血浓于水。这也正是为什么他一直没有因为维克多的尖牙利爪而将他逐出家门。这是维克多能留下来，得到准许在豪利特庄园里工作的唯一原因。

血浓于水。

那也是为什么维克多会去追那个惊慌失措、除了睡袍睡衣之外什么都没有穿的男孩。他甚至没有一双包裹赤脚的鞋。维克多咒骂那个豪利特家的死女人，他听到了她的话，‘你到底是什么’。如果维克多有余裕理会她的话，那倒是个他可以轻易回答的问题。不过他没有，她什么也不算。没有血缘，所以她什么也算不上。

不过那个男孩，那个豪利特家年幼的孩子。他不同。维克多那天晚上知道了结果那孩子最终也不是豪利特的人。而这意味着这孩子比任何人都重要。他们是血亲！维克多记得他说过‘我们是兄弟，吉米。你懂吗？兄弟互相保护。你要变强，强到没有任何人可以伤害我们’。那时候那些话是如此的诚挚动人。吉米愿意迈出那一步，维克多也愿意，而他也的确那么做到了。

因为血浓于水。因为他们是兄弟，兄弟互相保护。

然后就是史崔克。自从他介入了他们的生活，弟弟摇摆不定的道德感就跑了出来胡闹。吉米离开了他，抛下了他！不过维克多没有把这当成背叛，他把这看作是一场表演。于是就像一个兄长该做的，他在背后暗加操纵，步步引导让弟弟接受了那项能让他变得更加适合战斗的手术。因为兄弟互相保护，而维克多发觉自己唯有残忍才能为弟弟好。

当然，吉米并不是这么看的。他看不到哥哥是如何以一种更加隐秘不宣的方式保护自己。

他们兵刃相接。

他们分道扬镳。

然后吉米居然把他忘记了！简直罪无可恕。

忘记了他们一起的战斗，在战火中的背靠背。忘记了他们两个把几乎所有毒品和酒精饮料都尝了个遍时的每一次体验。忘记了他们是怎么大打出手，怎么做爱？维克多愤怒地嘶吼咆哮。他难以接受被人遗忘！

吉米忘记了血如何浓于水。吉米忘记了维克多是怎么保护他，方方面面。维克多是如何帮他过了背德乱伦那一关，接着又怎么解决沦为打手这档子问题。维克多从来都不在乎这些。他是只野兽，自己也从不加丝毫掩饰，所以他从来没有像这样的问题。而过了没多久，吉米也没有这些问题了——要不是因为他变得和维克多一样不加掩饰，就是因为他只是该死的不在乎了——总之，这些东西全都被遗忘了，变得毫不重要。

嘶吼得更加用力，维克多的视线落在那扇大门和那个“泽维尔天才学院”的牌子上，冷冷地瞪视着。弟弟埋藏了自己的过去。从那个差点就让他成为了牺牲品又或者说已经沦为了牺牲品——多谢维克多离开而吉米遗忘一切后史崔克的功劳——的计划中幸存，安然无恙。他静静潜行离去，经过时间洗礼破旧不堪的黑色大衣在风中猎猎作响。

他会任由弟弟对此一无所知，仅仅是因为吉米现在适应得很好——他敢说还很快乐。你问为什么？因为他们是兄弟，而维克多是照顾弟弟的哥哥。他会保护他，即使无人觉察。现在就由着那个秃头傻冒在后面操纵吉米的生活吧。趁着吉米仍然遗忘一切而‘罗根’取而代之的时候。

但是终有一天，终有一天吉米会重新露面，会重新记得维克多。记得血浓于水。那帮X战警以及全世界和他相比不过是一摊水。吉米会记得在彼此共有的记忆之中维克多是如何保护自己，许许多多次。如果他没有记得的话，一旦有必要维克多会把这些记忆都揍进他的脑子里。残忍是为他好。

哈，终有一天。吉米会记得他的，记得自己的哥哥是如何保护自己。记得血浓于水。维克多对此确信无疑。


End file.
